Pooh's Adventures of Planes
''Pooh's Adventures of Planes ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film creating by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the small town of Propwash Junction, Dusty Crophopper is a little cropduster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic maneuvers in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a famous racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his best friend, a fuel truck named Chug and Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and Woody Woodpecker (who are hanging out with Dusty; he is their new best friend and they all are his best friends along with Chug). Dusty, Chug, Pooh and the others train for qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, while Chug, Pooh and the others hide, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but comes in 6th place and does not qualify. A few days later, one morning, a representative from the qualifier visits Propwash Junction looking for Dusty and announces to him that he now placed 5th. This is due to the qualifier ahead of Dusty using an illegal fuel enhancement, getting him disqualified and Dusty replacing him and he also says that Pooh and the others all can be Dusty's teammates in the race. Later in the morning, while Pooh and the others go get ready for the race, Skipper visits Dusty and tries to talk him out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Despite this, their training continues and when it is complete, Dusty, Pooh and the others head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they find a friend in a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who soon falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. Dusty also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him, even though our heroes playfully teased him about him now having a crush on her. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him, Pooh and the others to finish in last place ultimately due to him collecting ice on the wings from the freezing ocean and his endurance level to cope with the temperature. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him, Pooh and the others saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when his eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers because of an overheated engine, thus winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Pooh and the others can fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, they all are forced to fly through a tunnel and barely avoid a head-on collision with a steam train, but miraculously finished first in Nepal. Dusty then realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty and our heroes gets into first place again in Shanghai. There, Dusty, Pooh and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song, which works a little too well. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, destroy Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty, Pooh and the others miraculously are found by two Super Hornets who escort them to the USS "Flysinhower" which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Pooh and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm, but the storm becomes very violent with enormous waves. While flying in the storm, Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he ends up crashing into the ocean but is eventually rescued. He, Pooh and the others are flown to Mexico to their friends, but Dusty is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Pooh and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theatre where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an attack on the Japanese Navy. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, but Dottie, Chug, Pooh and the others encouraged him to continue ("That's What Friends Are For"). Additionally, the fellow racers (sans Ripslinger and Team Rocket, of course) offer repair parts for Dusty to have him repaired so that he may continue to race alongside them and soon, Dusty is fixed up and looking brand new, ready to re-enter, with a lot of help from Pooh and the others. With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. He and his goons ambush Dusty, but Skipper, who overcame his guilt flies in to protect him, Pooh and the others. Dusty and our heroes get Ned and Zed away from them, leaving them to catch up with Ripslinger. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Pooh and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and all our heroes to ride the Jetstream. Dusty, all our heroes and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty seizes the opportunity and wins the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and Skipper thanks him, Pooh and the others for giving Skipper the confidence to fly again. Pooh and the others congratulate Dusty, and Dusty meets them all in a group hug. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Pooh and the others as his partners and they all take a flight together, ending the story. At the end of the credits, a message appears saying Dusty Crophopper and his best friends Winnie the Pooh and all his friends will return in Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of Planes/Transcript Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are competing in the race with Ripslinger. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *The Winnie the Pooh films, the two The Jungle Book films, Pinocchio, the The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Planes were all made by Disney. *''Tarzan'', Brother Bear, and Planes all featured music scores composed by Mark Mancina. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Planes with Simba, SpongeBob, Alex, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Alex, and their friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *The song for the end credits will be I'm Alive (Humberto Gatica mix by Celine Dion) from Stuart Little 2. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Flying Adventure films